The present invention relates to a method for utilizing a personal computer, a video camera or the like to create graphics, images or creative designs on a fabric. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of creating graphics, images or other creative designs on the face of a cathode ray tube (or within a video camera) and transferring those graphics, images or designs to a fabric such as a tee shirt or the like.
In recent years, tee shirts with a variety of designs thereon have become very popular. A large number of tee shirts are sold with pre-printed designs to suit the various tastes of consumers. In addition, many customized tee shirt parlors have sprung up, particularly in resort areas, which permit customers to select designs of their choice. Processes have also been proposed for permitting customers to create their own designs on transfer sheets for application to tee shirts by use of a conventional iron, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,358, issued Sept. 23, 1980, to the present inventor.
Simultaneous with the development of the tee shirt rage, there is a growing popularity for equipment and processes for creating personalized graphics or designs on the visual monitor of a computer system or television screen. Many products are available for permitting such graphics or designs to be put on these screens, such as the KOALA PAD TOUCH TABLET, manufactured by Koala Technologies of Santa Clara, Calif. Another well-known form of device for creating personalized graphics and transferring them to the screen of a computer is the "mouse". Graphics can also be created using the well-known "joy stick", keys from a conventional keyboard, light pens and simply by moving one's finger over a touch-sensitive monitor screen.
The use of video cameras by the movie or home photographer has also become quite popular. The cost of these video cameras has been dropping to make them readily available to a large number of consumers.